When Time Stood Still
by Mcduffie145
Summary: Dandi Vasquez thought she might actually be insane. Like seriously screwed up. Time shouldn't be freezing all willy-nilly, and she definitely shouldn't be having feeling for Peter Parker. He, after all, was just an ordinary boy, he didn't need her craziness. He deserved better.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm back! I know I have haven't been active in a while, sorry about that. I had a lot of stuff going on but I'm good now. I hope up like this!

Prologue:

"I love you."

Did he love her? Were his last words he had spoken to her true?

Peter looked into the mirror of the restroom, his eyes glassy. They were red an puffy, an odd combination with the dark circles that also resided there. He angrily swiped at the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Where the hell was she? They had all thought that was the end for him, did he really mean it? Peter gripped the edges of the sink, looking down at the water. He twisted his head in frustration as he heard the basin crack under his strength **.** How could she just disappear when everyone else who had turned to dust came back? It wasn't fair! He through himself from the bathroom, stomping into the hotel room and rubbing his face. Peter glanced at the clock lying on he table next to his bed

2:47 am

He pulled at his hair and fell onto the bed. Feeling the lump rising in his throat again, he chocked back a sob. The lump always comes with the pain of loss, he thought he wouldn't has to feel it again so soon after Uncle Ben's death. He had lost so much already, why did he have to lose her too? It had been like this for a few days now, the miserable loneliness of loss and heartbreak he had felt ever since The Snap. Finding her missing somehow made sense with that. He needed to see her again, what had happened while e was gone? He was a long way from home, Peter just wanted to be home again. The wretched sobbing seized his body again and he curled into a tight ball, closing himself from the outside world. He needed to know she was safe. If half the universe had been risen from their ashes, she couldn't be gone. He was sure now, he was sure that his last words to her were true. He loved her.

Please leave a review! They really make my day!


	2. Chapter one

Dandi sat in the principal's office next to her mother, Diana, who was trying to give encouraging smiles. Dandi herself didn't care what her mom did, she didn't feel any better about this whole "Let's move to Queens and enroll you in a school with rich snobs while I go work on this science-y stuff" thing. So, that was why she was sitting in the principal's office, waiting to be handed her schedule and be left to a day of what promised to be full of misery, and probably tears if she was being honest with herself.

Thank you so much Mr. Morita," Diana's beautiful accent slipped through her words, "You've made this whole transition so much easier." The woman flashed her award winning smile.

"It's my pleasure," The principal turned his gaze towards Dandi, "We're lucky to have you Ms. Vasquez."

The girl he was addressing gave him a tight lipped smile and turned her eyes back towards the floor, if only she could get through this first day, maybe it would be better.

After they had received everything she would need for the rest of he school year, Dandi and her mom walked back to the front doors. They paused there and the older woman turned to Dandi,

"I know today hasn't turned out as you planned," She tucked a stray brunette curl behind her daughter's ear, "But when I get back from work we'll do whatever you want for dinner, sound good?"

"Yeah, have a good day Mom."

"You too, sweetie," Her mom hugged her tightly, "Happy Birthday, my love." Dandi looked up at her mom, taking her in before having to go to class. The older woman was 33, young for a mother of a now sixteen year old girl. That was due to the fact her mom had met a handsome stranger on a trip to Hawaii with her adoptive parents. She had taken a bit more than her luggage back home with her. Dandi's grandparents had been horrified to find their science prodigy seventeen year old pregnant, and promptly kicked her out. Her grandparents had been rich casino owners in California.

They had adopted Diana when she was 14, hoping she could bring some fame to their family with her intelligence. Dandi was somewhat glad that her grandparents had kicked her Mom out, she was happy that they were together. They faced everything as a family, no matter how small that family was. She was proud to admit she had close relationship with her mom, another reason she didn't want to move from Virginia. Her mom had worked at home there and homeschooled Dandi, but now her new job required her to be gone at work all day, while she was stuck at school.

"Bye, Mom." Dandi waved slightly and watched her mom leave the building, looking back one more time. The girl smiled lightly and took a deep breath. This was it.

The lady at the desk gave her directions to her 2nd period class, instructing her to wait until the bell rang to head on in. So, Dandi waited quietly.

When the bell finally rang, it startled Dandi. She jumped to her feet and waited by her locker until the flood of students filled the hallways. The dark brunette looked down at the ground, trying to avoid any contact with the rest of her species.

The mob of students pushed past her, filling the classroom she was now in, full of chatter. Dandi sat in an empty chair in the back row, edging past several desk to desk conversations. Some quieted as she walked by, but quickly resumed after only a few seconds. The bell rang again, causing the students to slowly quiet down. Dandi looked up, bringing her attention to the teacher. Mr. Pullman, from the looks of the chalkboard. Literature.

"Good morning, class!" He greeted cheerfully.

'please don't mention me, please don't mention me!" Dandi thoughtdesperately. She did not want to stand up in class, in front of all those students. Dandi huddled herself behind the back of the person sitting in front of her, ducking her face down.

"Somebody told me we have a new student here," SHIT!

She heard his voice turn to her, "Ms. Vasquez, would you introduce yourself, please?" No.

Dandi looked up and saw two dozen pairs of eyes staring at her. Judging. She stood up slowly, her knees shaking.

"Hi, I'm-" Dandi's voice hadn't come out as loud as she hoped. Clearing her throat a little, she started again, "Hi, I'm Ver-Verdandi Vasquez." She started to sit down, but the teacher addressed her again,

"Can you tell us a little more about yourself? Where are you from?" Dandi bent her knees straighter, just barely standing,

"Virginia." She half-whispered. Dandi could feel her face growing to sit once more, she was interrupted yet another time.

"Does anyone have any other questions for Ms. Vasquez?" Mr Pullman's eyes swept over the room, no one coming forward. Dandi was thankful to whoever up there that no one-shit. Her eyes widened.

"Your name. Where does it come from?" Someone from a row to the side asked it. An heavy guy who looked maybe Filipino. He wore a curious smile, waiting for Dandi to answer. She found her voice again,

"Verdandi means destiny. It's the name of a Norse goddess, my mom really likes Norse mythology. She calls me Dandi though." She answered, frowning at the squeak in her voice. She looked at the teacher for some signal she could sit down again. He scanned the classroom once more before nodding to her. She sat down and released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Vasquez," Mr Pullman clapped his hands together as Dandi caught her breath, "Does anyone remember what we finished with yesterday?" Dandi didn't pay attention to his next words. She looked up when she felt eyes on her, sitting behind the boy who had asked her the question, was another boy. Her light blue eyes met his warm brown ones, and suddenly, she wished she could stop time just then to hold that moment. Capture it. Dandi looked back down at her desk, her already red face from earlier was even redder.

She looked back up at the boy, and he was still staring, that was odd, why was he staring for so long? Realizing now, the classroom was completely silent. Her eyes widened. What the hell? Dandi stood up. Everything was still. What was wrong with everybody? She walked to the front of the classroom, turning and looking at everyone. Dandi crept over to the boy with the brown eyes. Waving a hand tentatively in front of him, then pulling back. But nothing happened. Everything was still in the classroom.

There a girl, texting under the table.

Here a boy, laughing at what looked like the person next to him, who had made a face, possibly imitating someone.

Dandy walked to the open window, letting a cool spring breeze in. A fly was completely still on the inside of the glass. A _fly_?

Why wasn't she frozen? Was the whole world like this?

Dandi stepped into the hallway, andand watched the clock tick outside the classroom. She pulled her head inside, the clock on the wall in their classroom had stopped ticking. Was she going insane? Dandi ran a hand through her dark curls, turning back to her desk. She sat down. Maybe, she had fallen asleep? That was it! She had fallen asleep and this was just some crazy doze dream.

Great! She pinched herself, fully expecting to wake up in her happened. She pinched herself again, this time, harder. Still nothing, what was going? Rubbing her arm she looked around, wishing time would unfreeze again. Dandi put her head back in her clothed arms. Wishing for everything to be normal again.

A beat went by.

Then two.

"-other Shakespeare play then Romeo and Juliet? Anyone?" Dandi grinned into her sleeves pulling her head up again she looked around, so it had been a dream? Perfect!

The next two periods went by quickly, no other weird dreams happened, which Dandi was grateful for. No one else had made her talk in class either, most likely assuming she had been introduced in the first period. Most importantly, however, was that no one else talked to her. Sure, she didn't completely enjoy being alone, but she certainly didn't want to have to talk to anyone either. Dandi was fine with just her mom. She didn't didn't mind listening, but she DID mind people expecting her to talk. After grabbing her paper lunch bag, she made her way to the sitting area. Dandi swallowed back a lump of fear. She would be fine.

She slowly walked to a nearby table, where only one girl sat, reading from a pile of books. Dandi smirked, pulling out her own earbuds and iPod. Tuning out the bustling cafeteria for the upbeat Swing playlist. She sighed and pulled out her apple, taking a small bite, and watching the herds of students walk was thankful that this awesome frizzy-haired girl was not talking and no one else had sat down. Of course, because the universe loves toying with her, two guys came and sat down at the same table. And, oh joy, it was that stupidly adorable looking guy from Literature there with his question-asking friend.

Dandi took another bite of her apple and looked down at the table, avoiding all eye contact with the said boys.

"Hey! I'm Ned!" The question-asker from earlier said, loud enough for her to hear through her earphones, "This is Peter, I already got your name."

His voice softened just a tad when she took out her earphones and paused her music. Dandi smiled slightly, not really knowing what to say. Lord, she hated small talk. This is Michelle," He continued, gesturing to the girl reasding her book. She didn't glance up when she said,

"'Sup." Dandi liked this girl.

"Hi." She whispered, looking back down at the table.

"Michelle this is Verdandi, she's new." Ned pressed, trying to get a little more out of the distracted girl.

"Cool name." Dandi wanted to ask Ned to call her by her nickname, but she didn't want to seem super rude by correcting him.

"I think she prefers Dandi, that's what you said your mom calls you, right?" The brown haired boy she now knew as Peter spoke up, addressing her. Dandi felt her cheeks heat up, suddenly feeling too warm.

"Y-yeah." She cleared her throat and looked down again.

"Hey, Dandi. Do you like Lord of the Rings?" Ned asked, interrupting the silence that had sown itself between them. Dandi looks up sheepishly,

"I wanted to read that, but, I never got the chance." She responded.

"Read it? I was talking about the movies, they're so good!" Ned's proclamation made Dandi a little excited herself,

"I haven't watched it." Dandi admitted, looking up at the two horrified boys in front of her

"You need to!" Peter stated, "It's amazing!"

"Haven't really hadn't the time." Dandi cleared her throat. Grabbing an loose curl Andy wrapping it around her finger. She returned to eating, suddenly feeling hungrier than she's had ever felt. That was odd.

An awkward silence settle upon them, until Peter's head shot up, making Dandi jolt.

"Sorry," He said offhandedly, "I just had an idea, why don't you and Ned come over to my place tonight and watch The Fellowship of the Ring?" Peter asked, looking at Ned with excitement. Dandi glanced up at the expression on the boys' faces, then back down.

"I can't tonight, sorry. My mom really wants to celebrate." She put a hand to her neck, cooling it.

"What are you celebrating?" Ned pressed,

"My birthday," Dandi change the subject quickly, "Thank you for offering though." She said breathlessly.

"Cool, when was your birthday?" Ned asked. Dandi looked down at the table again, mumbling a response.

"Pardon?" Peter said politely. Damn he was cute. Shut up Dandi. You just fucking met him.

"Today," Dandi bit her lip, taking a big bite of her apple. Hoping they wouldn't ask her any more questions, not making eye contact.

"Today?!" Ned practically yelled,"Your first day at a new school was on your birthday? That sucks! Now you have it ruined!"

Dandi shrugged and looked at the wall again, staring at the clock.

"Could you come over tomorrow to watch the movie maybe?" Peter interrupted Ned's rant.

"I'll ask my mom." She finished her apple, trying to end the conversation. Already too long in her opinion

"Great!" Ned, ha suddenly forgottenabout her birthday, which Dandi was grateful for. Luckily no one had sung her happy birthday yet. That was always so awkward.

After school, Dandi decided to walk home instead of taking the train. She wasn't completely familiar with it yet, and it smelled on there. Besides, she wanted a look of the city.

Dandi hopped down the curb, glancing both ways for traffic, and crossed the street to the churro stand. Rehearsing her order in her head before the person in front of her was done.

After she hurriedly payed the vendor, she continued walking down the sidewalk, towards her apartment area.

Dandi was slowly swinging her walletback and forth, calming her nerves somewhat. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in the smooth notes of _Ophelia_ by the Lumineers. A snapping motion forced her wallet in her hand to be jerked free, sending shooting pain through her wrist. Dandi whipped around, searching the crowds for the thief. There, a man with a hooded navy jacket was picking up his pace, weaving through the crowds.

"Hey!" Dandi yelled, jumping into a run, pushing past the flow of people

"Stop that guy, he took my wallet!" She shouted at no one in particular, turning into an alley. The man had disappeared. Dandi turned her head wildly, then was jerked by a force closing around her throat. She tried to scream but the pressure just got tighter on her neck, barely allowing her to breath. She opened her eyes, crinkling her nose through the putrid smell. The man she had followed ha a hand around her throat, and another holding her wallet, dangling it in front of Dandi.

"Lot of trouble for a simple wallet, huh sweetheart?" His raspy voice, stung her ears. The smell making her eyes water. Her hands were wrapped around his one hand, trying in vain to pry it from her throat. Her vision was getting blurry around the edges. The man laughed. Dandi blinked away tears full of fear, pain, and frustration. In an instant, a red blur appeared behind the man. Dandi's ears almost didn't register the voice and grunts of the red blur and the thief.

Finally the pressure was released from her throat and she took in a deep breath, falling to the floor. She felt for her throat, trying to take away the imprint of the man's hand still in her brain. Her brain felt fuzzy and she had to try and keep herself from passing out. Dandi's throat burned and the fast intake of air. Her eyes were screwed shut, trying to block all f her senses. From her lulling pain, she heard a voice emerge.

"Hey, m'am? Are you alright?" A voice that couldn't belong to anyone older than herself spoke up. Had she's heard that before? It was becoming clearer with every moment. Dandi looked up from the ground, blinking away more tears. THE Spider-Man was actually kneeling in front of her, extending his hand. She took it gratefully, surprised by his easy strength.

"You okay?" The masked hero asked again, his voice was suddenly deeper, with a thicker accent. That was weird. Dandi was still touching her throat lightly. She nodded, trying to find her voice. Surprised at the squeak that came out, Dandi looked up at Spider-Man with widened eyes. Her voice wasn't working, and she tried talking again, her eyes filling again with tears. She couldn't speak. It's okay, you're safe now." The Spider-Man wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she put her face in his chest, grateful for the rescue. Dandi was exhausted.

"Here," Spider-Man handed her wallet to her, and Dandi finally looked around at the scene. The man was tied up in some kind of cocoon, knocked out.

Dandi mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to Spider-Man again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked gently. Dandi nodded again, distracted and overwhelmed.

"Good, where do you live?" Dandi glanced around for a second, grabbing at her jean pocket. She whipped out a pen triumphantly, and a pad of paper in her back pocket. Dandi tended to forget things, she wrote them down on this pad of paper.

"Wow, you're prepared," Spider-Man observed. Dandi gave him a slight smile and shrugged, writing her address on the paper.

"That's not too far," He said, giving her the pad back, "I've never done this before so hold on tight."

Dandi furrowed her eyebrows. Never done what? In an instant she was pulled off of her feet. She almost screamed, but was astonished at the view. The sun was just setting, and the buildings were a blur. She turned to Spider-Man. Her smile spreading into a grin. She laughed silently, closing her eyes at the wind.

All too fast it was over, most of her hair had fallen out of her pony tail. Curling around her face. They were on the balcony outside of her apartment.

"There," The boy said as he set her down. Dandi smiled gratefully and mouthed a thank you.

"You're welcome," He nodded to her and Dandi turned, reaching for the door.

"Hey," He spoke up, making Dandi turn, "Be careful, okay?"

She nodded, watching him salute her,and jump of the side of the building, swinging away. Dandi smiled, opening her balcony door. Thanking God it wasn't locked. She walked inside, her legs shaking from the whole ordeal. Stomach grumbling, Dandi grabbed an apple. Setting it on the counter to get the peanut butter. As she was reaching for a spoon, her elbow knocked the apple, sending it rolling off the other side of the counter.

"Shit! Stop!" She yelled, surprising herself with her voice. It was back? There was no way it had healed that quickly, maybe a day at least. Dandy hurried to the bathroom mirror, her fingers drifting over the faint bruises. Her eyes widened as the bruises started to fade completely. That wasn't possible, nothing should be able to do that. Unless you were like Captain America or Thor or something. Dandi scoffed at herself.

YOU'RE NO HERO. Remembering the apple, she left the bathroom and walked over to the counter. Dandi looked down for the apple. It wasn't on the ground. What the f-? Her's eyes drifted up. Holy SHIT!

The apple was suspended in air, frozen in place. Dandi's jaw dropped, inching her face closer to it. She slowly reached out and grazed her finger along the skin of the apple. As soon as her finger touched the fruit, it started to drop again. Dandi caught the apple easily, and stood up.

What the fuck? She thought.

Now this was getting weird, the time stopping thing had happened twice today, the weird healing bruises. But how could it be? This couldn't be happening to her, was she going insane? The brunette was pretty sure this wasn't some puberty thing too. Dandi ran a hand through her curls, puffing her cheeks.

So if this weird thing was real, she could just...stop things from moving? What was she thinking? This was insane! It just wasn't possible. Right? Dandi scoffed at herself. It just couldn't be real. If this had happened to anyone but her she would have thought it was cool, but now she thought it was freaky.

What if something happened and she accidentally froze time forever? Dandi started looking around the apartment. Her head swiveling, it suddenly stopped. The sound of footsteps approaching the door made her pause. Her mom. She bolted to the other side of the counter and quickly started to cut the apple.

The door opened to a jingle of keys and the warm smile of Dandi's mother.

"Hey sweetie," Her mom greeted, placing her purse on the counter, then spotting the apple said, "Don't eat yet, we still have to go out for dinner."

Dandi mentally face-palmed. She had forgotten it was her birthday.

"Sorry, mom. I completely forgot." Dandi looked down, putting the lid backDandi looked down, putting the lid back on the peanut butter. At least her mom couldn't be suspicious about the non-existent bruises and voice loss.

"So, where do you want to go? We can do whatever you like. Then we can talk about our first days at school and work." Diana pushed, her daughter did not look happy with her first day. She frowned slightly, no one better have been making fun of her little girl.

"What places are around?" Dandi asked, looking back up at her mom.

"Well there's Mexican, Indian, shawarma, and Thai. I think I saw a Wendy's too." Diana listed the restaurants, quirking her eyebrow.

"Thai sounds good." Dandi responded.

"Great, get on your shoes, or change or whatever you need to. We'll leave when you're ready." Diana walked towards her room, closing the door behind her. Dandi stood for a moment in place.

She had always been stunned by her mom's beauty. Diana had a beautiful figure, small waist and graceful legs. Dandi however had a heavier figure. She didn't enjoy having so many curves, some of her old classmates back home would complain about their tiny breasts. It made Dandi uncomfortable. Also with how much attention was drawn to them, Dandi hated people staring at her. Her mom also had long dark waves, while Dandi's was curly and uncontrollable.

Every time Dandi looked in the mirror, however, she was perplexed by her eyes. They were a light blue, not very fitting with her Hispanic heritage. Another thing people tended to look at. Dandi felt as if she was being constantly judge by people. She knew her dad was blonde and blue-eyed. Her mom had told her when she had asked what he looked like. Diana would talk about Dandi's father almost wistfully. Memories always clouding her eyes, bringing a soft tilt of her lips. As a child, she was confused why all the other kids she knew had dad's, and why she didn't. Now that she was older she understood more, and knew more people with no dad or divorced parents. It made her more comfortable with herself.

Dandi sighed quietly and walked to her own room. She changed into a more comfortable sweatshirt, it was almost spring, but there was still a chill in the air. A big change to the Southern heat. Dandi put on her sneakers and stepped into the hallway, knocking on her mom's door.

"I'm ready!" She called out and put her ear to the door.

"I'll be out in a second!" Diana's voice rang through the door.

Dandi waited for her mom in the hallway.

She guessed she would have to wait until tonight to experiment with whatever thing it was from earlier. When they had finally sat down at the restaurant, Dandi was ready to eat the table. She didn't know why she was so hungry, normally she would've been fine at this time.

To distract herself and her mom from her growling stomach, she asked about Diana's new job.

"It's really great!" Her mom replied, eyes lighting up, "Today I was shown around the lab in the morning, then I worked with the biochemist on organizing reports. They were all pretty welcoming. What about you? How was your first day?" Diana wanted to hear every little thing.

"It was fine, I have some stuff I need to catch up on. But it's not too hard." Dandi didn't want to tell her mom about the crazy time freezing thing in Lit. She would freak out and maybe take Dandi to a mental hospital.

"Make any friends?" Diana tried to look uninterested, but she was dying to know if anyone had been kind to her daughter.

"I think so," Dandi paused, could she call them friends yet? "I sat at a table with this girl named Michelle and these two guys named Ned and Peter."

"Were they pretty nice? What were they like?" Her mom pressed.

"They were fine. Michelle was pretty cool, she didn't talk much and likes to read so we have some stuff in common." Dandi let a small smile escape.

She was about to continue when the food finally arrived.

Diana had been surprised by the amount of food he daughter had ordered but didn't do anything except raise her eyebrows. To which Dandi let out a small "what? I'm hungry." Diana let out a short laugh at that and shook her head. When the waiter had left and they had started eating their food, Diana brought up school again.

"So what about the boys? What were they like?"

"They were good I guess-" Dandi's mouth was stuffed with noodles, causing her mother to frown and hold up her hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Diana scolded.

"Ned was pretty fun, he was very energetic," This time Dandi swallowed first, "Peter seemed pretty nice, he was less crazy than Ned but I think that's because we didn't know each other." Dandi finished and picked another mouthful of noodles up with her chopsticks.

"They sound like pretty good kids, and I didn't know you met BOYS" Diana stressed, trying to get a rise out of Dandi. It worked.

"Ugh mom," Dandi rolled her eyes, "It's not like THAT."

"If you say so..." Diana left her tone open, suggesting she didn't belie her daughter.

"They asked me to come over tomorrow to Peter's apartment to watch The Fellowship of the Ring." Dandi looked down at her food waiting for her mom's response.

"Oooo, so now you have DATE with your new BOYFRIEND." Diana's sing-song voice rang between the mother and daughter.

"MOM," Dandi tried to stay angry at her teasing mom, but broke into a giggle, soon they were both trying to catch their breath.

"I know, I know," Her mom relented, drawing in a deep breath, "I missed this." They were both suddenly sober

"Me too." Dandi responded, looking down at her food again.

"I know it's been hard for you, moving here. But I'm sure this will get better, you're already making friends!" Dandi's mom had a knack for always looking on the bright side, bringing out the best in people. Dandi smiled back, trying to be as optimistic as her mom.

At home, Dandi claimed she was exhausted and needed some sleep. She did her homework while she waited for her mom to turn off her own bedroom lights. Dandi grabbed a razor, and her mini Eiffel Tower. It had been a gift from her mom on her 7th birthday. She had always wanted to go to Paris, some weird fascination. Dandi supposed it was from the Elouise in Paris books from when she was little.

The girl stood next to her desk, placing the tiny tower on the wooden surface and holding up the banana. The fruit flew through the air. Dandi composed herself for a moment, and concentrated on the fruit.

"Stop." She thought, staring at the banana. It froze in mid-air, still upside down. Dandi stared at the fruit, stunned. So, this was real?

Shit! What is going on? She grabbed the banana and took a bite out of it. Putting a finger on the top of the tiny Eiffel Tower, she spun it. Dandi willed the object to stop, and, it did.

She needed to stop and think about what was going on here.

So, she could stop things with her mind? Okay..., she somehow healed faster too she guessed. Would she ever get sick again? Of course she would! She's still human! Right? What Dandi really wanted to know was HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? So some magical thing happened on her 16th birthday and now, BOOM, she's got freaky powers? There's gotta be some scientific explanation to this right? Right? For the millionth time that day she asked the burning question; What the HELL was going on?


End file.
